


Three is a Perfect Plan

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Other, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Bucky and Darcy are complete as a couple, but they wouldn't mind adding one more.





	Three is a Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo fill...
> 
> Ladies of Marvel – W3: AU: Coffee Shop  
Fluff – 4/1: Holding Hands  
Bucky Barnes – C1 – baker!Bucky  
Winterhawk – O3: Plums  
Saying: O4: “Way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”  
Good things: I3: Cooking Together

[ ](https://imgur.com/WKBdvtc)

When the door opened, Darcy looked up to see who decided to come in less than fifteen minutes to closing time. She almost always hated the late customers. They’d come wandering in, order something crazy, and then linger over their food. Like she and her partner didn’t have better things to be doing than waiting on them to get past their late night snacking habits? People lacked manners and most nights it pissed her off.

But not tonight.

Her eyes landed on their new customer and she felt her lips curving into a smile. Okay, so for tonight she might have to revise her opinion on late customers. Intense blue eyes scanned her place before landing on her. Clint Barton, local cop and the subject of many a hot fantasy, could wander in any damn time he wanted. 

Putting on her best smirk, she strolled over to his table and leaned a hip on it. If that gave him a good view of her figure, she reckoned that could be called a bonus. “What’s your poison tonight, Hotshot?”

“Coffee,” he replied, a hint of color crawling up his neck. “And a couple of those famous tarts.”

“Coffee at this time of night?” she chuckled. “You planning on getting to bed anytime tonight?”

“Not really interested in sleeping.”

At his mutter, she tapped her fingers on his arm. “Well, now doesn’t _that_ sound interesting?” The color grew darker and her smirk matched it. “I’ll get you that coffee,” she agreed, “and then see about your dessert.” Walking back towards the counter, she detoured to lock the front door and flip off the open sign. As she poured him out a large cup, she could see him watching her with that potent gaze of his. Carrying the coffee back to him, she put it on the table with a wink. “Give me five minutes, good looking.”

Hips swaying with the full intention of drawing those eyes, she made her way towards the kitchen. The man who partnered her in _every_ aspect should be finishing the main part of the cleanup. Both of them had intended to lock up as soon as possible tonight. With the café closed tomorrow for the holiday, they had plans for one another. Though she wouldn’t mind making some adjustments to add a third player . . . and she doubted her partner would object either. 

But then she knew **his** fantasies too. 

“Guess who’s back.”

Bucky looked up from the sink as she sauntered through the swinging doors. “Who’s back?” he asked as he wiped his forearm over his forehead. “Someone I need to run off? It’s closing time.”

“Hell, no.” She grabbed a towel from a nearby countertop. Walking into his personal space, she used it to wipe his face. He stole a kiss, making her smirk at him. “It’s the gorgeous guy we’d both like to tie up and keep hidden away.”

Understanding flickered into those gorgeous blue eyes of his followed by a heat that she really wished they had the time to explore. “Nat would kill us if we kidnapped her partner, doll.”

“Pfft.” She waved that away. “Tasha can share – it’s not like she’s not stalking _your_ best friend.”

“So what does he want?”

“Man’s got a thing for those tarts of yours, lover.” She pulled herself up on the counter, her legs swinging just a bit. “Maybe it’s the honey.”

“You’re gonna get flour on your ass,” he pointed out even as he moved to get the last tray of tarts from the oven. She watched his move, admiring the way his muscles moved under that t-shirt. “I’d been keeping these for us, but I guess we can spare a couple for him.

“So he’ll have more of a reason to watch me.” Darcy shrugged that off. “Doesn’t bother me.” Her smile turned a little smug. “Today’s are plums too . . . Plums and honey – both known to be aphrodisiacs for men.” Mischief led her to play her fingers over her lips. “Any reason we can’t have ours at the same time? You know, share a dessert . . . or two?”

“Give me the honey, you temptress.”

“Like you don’t love it?” she challenged. Twisting to her other side, she grabbed the honey jar and turned back to find him right in front of her, nose-to-nose. “Gonna play, Handsome?”

“We don’t have time for games with a customer still sitting out there.” Despite his words, he wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her in for a kiss . . . a delicious, deep, and too damn brief kiss. “A taste is all you’re getting for now.” Taking the honey from her, he drizzled it over the tarts. His eyes met hers as he then coated the tip of one finger and she felt the heat pool in her belly as he lifted it to her mouth. Her lips parted, but instead of letting her lick the honey off his finger, he dragged the honey over her lips first. When her tongue darted out, he shook his head. “Leave it there, angel. We’ll take it off soon enough.”

“Tease.”

“I do like that pout.” He sprinkled some salt over the tarts. “Come on, let’s go share.”

Together they walked out of the kitchen. Bucky carried the tray of pastry while Darcy detoured to grab the coffee pot and a couple of extra mugs. Joining Clint at his table, they slid into place opposite him as Bucky dished up a couple of tarts for each of them. She poured them both some coffee and caught Clint staring at her mouth as he took a drink of his own.

Darcy lifted her eyebrows even as she made a small moue with her lips to draw more of his attention. “See something interesting?”

“Ah . . . you, ah, do know you’ve got honey on your mouth, right?”

“Want to help me take it off?”

Clint grew still, his eyes darting between her and the smirking man at her side. Bucky just shook his head, reaching up to tug on a lock of her dark hair. “And you call me a tease.” Then he shot the frozen man across from them a look out of the corner of one eye. “But . . . that might be fun to watch.”

When the other man’s fingers twitched around his mug, Darcy leaned back with a sigh. “We’re moving too fast, aren’t we?” She started to lick her lips, happy when his eyes darkened further as he watched.

Bucky reached over to pinch her side. “What did I say?”

“Oops?” She blinked her eyes open wide, projecting as much innocence as possible. 

“Oops, my ass.” Then his smile turned wicked. “Or yours, as the case may be.”

And oh, like she needed _that_ picture in her head! “Mean.”

“I’ll deal with you later.” He turned his gaze back to Clint. “She’s teasing, but not joking. But since it’s out there – yeah, we’re interested. If you’re the same, then let us know and we can talk.” Reaching out, he poured more coffee into Clint’s mug. “If you’re not, just say no and that’s that.”

“We’ll respect it,” Darcy nodded. “Sigh with disappointment,” she added, drawing a chuckle from the man, “but respect it.”

“You’re forward,” Clint noted. “Both of you.”

“Why waste time?”

Bucky heaved out a sigh, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “You just want to get into trouble, don’t you?” 

“What?” She blew a kiss at him. “I’m being honest. We know him, he’s not a stranger. He’s a good guy, gets a positive rating from people we trust, and, to top it off, he’s sexy as all get out.” She spread her hands as if to ask why they had a problem. “I’d take him home tonight.”

When Clint just stared at her, Bucky chuckled. “Fair warning – she wanted to tie you up and kidnap you.”

“I wouldn’t actually kidnap him,” she pointed out. “I like my guys willing.”

“But having me tied up is okay?” A hot thread of something shot through Clint’s eyes.

“Open to discussion and negotiation.” She leaned forward, propping her chin on one hand. “You know, the basics like safe words and boundaries and whatnots.” One eye closed in a slow wink. “For both of us.”

“Both?” His eyes shot to Bucky and back.

“He doesn’t like being tied up,” she replied to his unasked question. 

“But you do?”

“I go both ways.”

Clint looked down at his coffee and Darcy exchanged a long glance with Bucky. Sliding out of their side of the booth, she circled the table to sit beside him. She reached out a hand and curled it around his wrist. “Hey.” He turned his head to meet her eyes. Interest sparkled there, but so did concern. “You can say no,” she reminded him. “You can say no or not now or never. I promise – from the bottom of my heart, I **promise** \- we’ll take it, respect it, and let it go.” Slipping her hand further up to link her fingers with his, she gave his hand a squeeze. “You’ll always be welcome here, and we’ll stay friends.” A small, warm smile settled on her mouth. “We’re attracted and we like you, so we wanted to test the waters, but that’s as far as this ever has to go.”

“She’s right.” Bucky reached over to rest his hand on top of theirs. “You’re still a friend – always will be. If the answer’s never, then that’s that. If it’s not now . . . well, you know where to find us if you ever decide the right time comes along.”

Darcy started to slide away, intending on going back to her seat, but Clint tightened his hold. So she stayed put, hope flickering as they fell silent to let him think. 

“About that honey,” he began after a moment, his attention focusing on Bucky before sliding over to her.

Satisfaction filled Bucky’s smile as he slouched back into the corner of the booth. “Go ahead then,” he encouraged. “Tell me what you find sweetest – the honey or her.” A soft growl roughened his words. "I’ll guarantee you . . . it won’t be the sugar.” Then he raised an eyebrow at Darcy. “And you stay still until told otherwise.”

Mean, mean, mean . . . he knew how to press **all** her buttons.

Blue eyes locked on Bucky for a long moment before turning in a slow, deliberate movement to Darcy. “You first.” 

And didn’t she want to smile at the small choking noise Bucky made?

Letting Clint set the pace, she waited almost breathless as his hand slid up her arm to her hair. His fingers threaded through the dark mane of it. With light pressure, he tilted her head and leaned towards her. At first, he brushed his mouth over hers with the lightest of strokes, a feather whispering across her skin. She whined at the faint touch – she wanted more.

“Behave.”

Bucky’s order came in a low rumble. Caught between his voice and Clint’s hold, she trembled with a need she hadn’t expected. Oh, she knew she wanted him, both of them . . . but she hadn’t realized how it might feel to be the one in the middle, the focus of both their attention.

Her thoughts scattered as Clint came back in, this time with a deep, almost feral kiss. Lips parting on a gasp, she felt his fingers tighten in her hair as he sipped and nibbled his way across her mouth. Her tongue slid along his, tasting the sweetness of honey and the heat of **him**. Somehow he managed to deepen the kiss, pressing in, and her eyes slipped closed. She didn’t need to see . . . she wanted to _feel_.

Damn, but Bucky must be getting one hell of a show . . . her turn next time!

Her fingers curled into fists as she tried to remain still. Need clawed through her belly. She wanted to touch, to hold, to pull him in! But she couldn’t . . . she didn’t have permission yet.

“Go on, angel.” A hard note lined Bucky’s voice. “Touch him. Let him feel how much you want.”

_At frickin’ last!_

Without opening her eyes, she ran her hands up those arms of his, her fingernails scraping over the muscles, and she wanted to moan over the soft sounds he made in response. Instead she kept going until she reached his shoulders. Then she dug in, pulling him to her in a desperate craving for more. Although she wanted to crawl into his lap and press herself up against him, she forced herself to keep it at a kiss . . . For right now, the show belonged to Clint. His party, his rules, his boundaries . . . 

_Busy here, brain . . . shut the hell up._

When Clint pulled back, she blinked open blurry, hazy eyes. It took her a moment to focus on him, but when she finally managed, she could see a self-satisfied pride mingled with desire in that strong face. Feeling like a cat stuffed with cream, she gave him a contented smile of her own. “Can we do that again?”

“Yeah, honey, I think we can.”

“But not here.” Bucky stared at them, pupil wide with his own hunger. “Too many windows . . . and not enough space for all of us.” Desire turned the lines of his face hard, tripping her own switches. Then one corner of his mouth quirked up into a faint smile which ticked the heat up yet another notch. “Plus we’re gonna need more honey.”

“So let’s take it upstairs,” Darcy suggested, her hands sliding down to rest on Clint’s chest. “If that works for you?”

“Works for me.” Now Clint sounded a little breathless. He nuzzled along her jaw before sending Bucky a look out of the corner of one eye. “But I think it’s his turn next.”

“With you or with me?” she laughed, shifting her head to give him better access.

He leaned back to give them both a tentative, if mischievous smile. “Both sounds nice?”

“Oh, Hotshot, I **like** the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plum Tarts with Honey and Black Pepper – recipe by Dawn Perry – found on bon appetit
> 
> INGREDIENTS
> 
> 1 sheet frozen puff pastry (one 14-oz. package), thawed according to package directions  
1 pound red plums, apricots, or peaches, pitted, cut into ½” wedges  
¼ cup sugar  
Freshly ground black pepper  
1 tablespoon honey  
Flaky sea salt (such as Maldon)
> 
> RECIPE PREPARATION
> 
> Preheat oven to 425°. Cut pastry into six 4” squares, place on a parchment-lined baking sheet, and prick all over with a fork. Top with plums, leaving a ½” border. Sprinkle with sugar; season with a few grinds of pepper.
> 
> Bake tarts, rotating pan halfway through, until edges of pastry are puffed and golden brown, 25–30 minutes. Drizzle with honey and sprinkle with salt just before serving.
> 
> DO AHEAD: Tarts can be baked 4 hours ahead. Keep at room temperature.


End file.
